


There's Nowhere Else on Earth I'd Rather Be

by Willow_Angel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But mostly fluff, Did I mention fluff?, Drabble, Fluff, More Fluff, Multi, One from each POV, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alex loves his partners, and a little angst, cause there's a lotta that, morning fic, now multi-chaptered!, pure fluff, short and sweet, technically an ask again cause the continuation was a request, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: It wasn't unusual for Alex to be the first one awake.





	1. Alex's Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon sent me an ask over on my tumblr @bxmyaxsthxtic, and I wrote this little thing in response! My first Hamilton fic ayyeee
> 
> (there will probably be more because I'm trash)
> 
> In other news, I got my good friend Lady (@Lady_Banana on Ao3, I've mentioned her a bunch) into Hamilton and she blames me for her suffering today. I mean, she's right, but hey. I'm the one suffering with a swollen foot and three days of work in a row coming up, man :P
> 
> Thanks for the ask, anon, and I hope everyone enjoys it! :D
> 
> (Title from "Here I Am" by Bryan Adams)

It wasn’t unusual for Alex to be the first one awake. One of them hadn’t closed the blinds properly, and a stream of golden sunlight cut across his eyes. He blinked a few times, his mind already getting ready to start the day.

He felt the warmth of bodies surrounding him and he sighed, content. Every single day he felt like the luckiest man alive - he didn’t have just one person who loved him, but three, and he loved these three people with all of his heart.

He felt soft curls tucked into the side of his neck, and an arm was draped over his chest. John was quietly snoring, his cool breath tickling Alex’s warm skin. It was a wonderful feeling. John was someone that threw their heart and soul into this relationship, something that had Alex reeling for the first few months. John made it clear how much he loved them with blinding smiles and passionate kisses and warm hugs and sparkling eyes. Sometimes, one of them would catch John doodling them on scraps of paper, or drawing them in his sketchbook with so much love and care poured into them. John would blush, and it would be so adorable that the Alex and the others would kiss every part of John’s freckled-covered skin they could reach.

Another arm was wrapped around John and Alex both, and Alex looked over to see Hercules peacefully sleeping on his other side. One of his hands was loosely holding Alex’s, and the other was resting in John’s hair. Hercules was definitely the human heater of the four, being the bulkiest. But despite his intimidating physical appearance, Hercules was perhaps the gentlest of them all. Hercules was the one who made half of their wardrobe, and you could almost feel the love he used to make them. Hercules showed them love through small smiles, gentle kisses and feather-light touches. He would watch them be silly from afar, and the beautiful smiles he gave them - _god_ , his smiles - were enough to make Alex’s heart melt in his chest.

And finally, on the other side of John, lay the fourth member of their quartet: the gorgeous Lafayette, whose arm was wrapped around John’s waist. Sometimes, Alex wasn’t sure he wasn’t dating an ethereal deity - Lafayette was the most stunningly beautiful being on this planet, surely they couldn’t simply be a human. Lafayette was one of the strongest and kindest people Alex knew, and he loved every part of them. Sure, during the day Lafayette looked inhuman with their clothes and makeup and Hollywood smiles, but it was during these times that Alex loved them the most. In soft hoodies and sweatpants and messy buns, Lafayette let Alex and John and Hercules see them on their bad days, the dysphoric days where they didn’t feel like they belonged in their body. Lafayette constantly radiated love, whether they be in a ballgown or a sweater. They randomly swept their lovers into kisses, dragged them off the couch to dance with them or pushed them onto the bed to cuddle with them.

Alex’s heart sometimes burst with the amount of love he felt for his partners, and sometimes it melted from the love he received from them, but he couldn’t imagine it any other way. He was proud to be with the three of them, he was proud to be their boyfriend, he was proud to hold their hands and kiss them and walk down the street with them without a care in the world. Screw whatever anybody else thinks of the four of them - they loved each other more than anything else in the world.

Alex knew they worried for him - he knew that he worked too much and didn’t allow himself time to breathe and relax. Sometimes he felt guilty for how much they had to take care of him, and sometimes he didn’t feel like they knew just how much he loved them.

Hopefully the three little boxes he’d been keeping in his bag would prove to them that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with them.

But he’d worry about that later. For now he snuggled back into the bed and, smiling, fell back into a peaceful sleep with his lovers surrounding him.


	2. John's Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John often looked around himself and reminded himself of the present, and wondered how on Earth he got so lucky to have what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted more, yOU GOT MORE. THANK Ao3@Lady_Banana FOR THIS ONE
> 
> John. My smol gay son. I love him.
> 
> Fuck dialogue in this fic tbh I'm having too much fun with analogies.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

John often looked around himself and reminded himself of the present, and wondered how on Earth he got so lucky to have what he did. How he got so lucky to have the  _ people _ that he did. The three people he loved more than life itself, the three people who swept him off his feet and into their arms, who helped him when he needed it most, who took a broken and fractured soul and helped him put himself back together, piece by piece.

He remembered coming home late from work one night, his shift at the hospital having dragged on into unholy hours of the evening. Or was it morning? Nevertheless, he was struggling to stay awake.

He remembered dumping his bag by the door of the bedroom as he was, once again, completely awestruck by the three people he was lucky enough to share a bed with.

Lucky - there was that word again. How  _ did _ he manage it?

How did he find someone like Alexander, someone who was the human equivalent of a tropical hurricane? Alexander was always moving, always thinking, always doing something. Alexander threw himself wholly into everything he did, whether it was work or making sure his partners knew they were loved. And being loved by Alexander… well, it was certainly an experience. He wrote them sonnets, paragraphs on how much he loved them, essays on how they made him feel. John constantly wished he was as good with a pen as Alexander was so that he might return the favour, but he could never quite manage it - he could never quite get his words, his thoughts, his  _ feelings _ onto a page quite like Alexander could. He wished Alexander cared about himself as much as he cared about them. Loving and being loved by Alexander was like being in love with a hurricane - ever-moving, ever-changing, and always a thrill.

And how John managed to find someone like his darling Lafayette, he’ll never understand. How he earned the love of someone who could not truly be human? Lafayette, with their stubborn love and protectiveness, their sparkling eyes and soft hands.  _ God _ , the love Lafayette showed each and every one of their partners was almost too much for John to handle; sometimes he couldn’t stand it, sometimes he felt as if he didn’t deserve it. Lafayette kissed John’s fears and anxieties away like they were nothing more than bruises, as if the fear of a life long gone wasn’t constantly stabbing into John. Lafayette would soothe him with soft words and French lullabies, would kiss every freckle until John was laughing instead of crying. When John would worry that he wasn’t good enough, Lafayette would kiss him with a kiss like a lightning strike, their love like water washing away dirt.

And of course, why his dear Hercules put up with him at all was a mystery to John. Hercules was so soft where John was sharp, quiet when John was loud, calm when John was ready to punch everyone in the face. Hercules was considerate where John was rash, water when John was fire, calm when John was angry and anxiety-ridden. Hercules would cradle John close to him and run his hands through John’s curls, and massage John’s scalp with such gentle hands that could make such intricate clothing. If Alexander was a hurricane and Lafayette was a lightning strike, Hercules was a bonfire that comforted you and kept you warm on a cold night. Hercules was too good for John, but he couldn’t help being drawn back to him in the end, to the warmth and comfort that he provided, to his smiles, to his kisses.

John remembered watching the three of them as they slept together, curled into one another like there was nothing wrong with the world. He remembered being overwhelmed by the love he felt for them, so much so that it was almost unbearable. He felt this way every time he looked at them, touched them, or kissed them, and yet it was still amazing and terrifying.

It was too often that John felt like he wasn’t good enough for the three of them. He felt as if they were three amazing people, three people who shared their hearts with  _ him _ of all people - John Laurens, nothing more than a runaway from a life he hated with more baggage than he could cope with. But still, they loved him, and he loved them more than he could hope to say.

John remembered Alex stirring and blinking his eyes open, and smiling when he saw John watching them. Alex beckoned him over sleepily. John quickly got undressed and slid into bed next to him, his heart swelling as Alex pulled him closer and kissed him softly. John buried his head into Alex’s neck, and Alex’s hair came up to let John’s hair out of its ponytail.

Maybe it was true that John wasn’t good enough for them; maybe he didn’t deserve them at all. But goddamnit, if these three wanted him enough to share their bed and their love with him, John knew that he was going to try to be the best man he could be.

For them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
